1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method of transforming a light beam capable of improving a light transparency, an optical film for performing the method and a display device having the optical film.
2. Description of the Related Art
Liquid crystal display devices are generally classified as a transmission type liquid crystal display (LCD) device, a reflective type LCD device, or a reflective and transmissive type LCD device. The transmission type LCD device uses a rear light to display an image. The reflective type LCD device uses a front light to display an image. The reflective and transmissive type LCD device uses both the rear light and the front light to display an image.
Both the reflective type LCD device and the reflective and transmissive type LCD device include a polarizing film/color filter/reflection plate structure and the reflectivity of both devices is approximately 6% to 8%, which is substantially lower than the reflectivity of the transmission type LCD device. Thus, the reflective type LCD device and the reflective and transmissive type LCD are not sufficient as a portable small size liquid crystal display panel. Light transmittances of the polarizing film and the color filter are approximately 43% and approximately 30%, respectively, therefore, light transmittance of the reflective type LCD device or the reflective and transmissive type LCD is low.